Bad Habit
by 83annak
Summary: Bond likes to break into other people's houses. Mallory doesn't appreciate it very much...at first. Fluffy One Shot about 00Mallory aka James Bond and Gareth Mallory, light slash, fluffy, romantic, funny. Why is there no Mallory character category? It sucks!


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own James Bond, but Ian Fleming, ****Neal Purvis, Robert Wade, Eon Productions and distributed by MGM and Sony Pictures Entertainment do.**

**Fandom: Skyfall/James Bond**

**Pairing: Gareth Mallory/James Bond aka 00Mallory**

**Category: Slash/fluffy nonsense/Romance**

**Rating: NC13**

**Thanks goes to my friend Flurina for the Beta-work she did.  
**

**Title: Bad Habit**

When Gareth Mallory turned on the light in his London penthouse, he noticed the too familiar-looking blond man, sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace, holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

"007…back from Buenos Aires, I see. I can't say I very much appreciate your habit of breaking into other people's houses. I don't know how _she _used to handle this invasive and cheeky behavior of yours. I'm almost certain the sentimentality of hers when it came to you, let her find an appropriate apology for almost all of your flaws, but let me tell you, I won't overlook or tolerate this provocative activities of yours any longer."

"And I would very much appreciate if you'd let _her_ out of it, Mallory."

"Oh of course, I forgot this strange unprofessional sentimentalism is mutual." The corner of M's perfect lips curled into a small smile.

Eventually Bond got up and walked over to the older man, who still stood in the doorway. James stopped right behind Mallory, putting his arms around the other man's body. Bond whispered into his ear: "You're bloody late, Gareth. In fact, I missed you."

Mallory leaned back into Bond's firm frame. "You did? I couldn't get away earlier, James. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's been three weeks now. Who would believe it takes 21 days and the crossing of three continents to find and kill one bloody assassin," Bond whispered, rubbing his nose in an intimate, tender gesture against the other man's neck, blowing his warm breath against Mallory's soft skin.

"You're getting slower and at the same time you waste more travel-expenses and therefore more of our resources. Just yesterday, my dear Quartermaster told me, you even lost some of our equipment, again," Mallory stated in a professional tone.

Bond frowned at Mallory's term of endearment for the nerdy young man: "Interesting, I've only been gone for a month and Mr. Geek-show turned into 'my dear Quartermaster'. I must say I'm quite surprised about your new interest. May I ask if it's a romantic note?"

Bond's arms closed tighter around Mallory's waist.

Gareth ignored Bond's question: "What did you lose this time, James?"

"A bugging device." Bond played along and sounded as if he actually cared about it.

"I see. Don't get too careless." Mallory tried to free himself, but Bond's hands held him fixed and the other man gave up his playful effort soon.

"Are you only interested in Q's equipment, Sir? Don't you want to know if I had any exciting encounters apart from killing the subject you told me to?"

Gareth turned his head slightly, so that they glanced at each other. "Oh, certainly, I'm always intrigued by your fast consumption of women that are unfortunate enough to cross your path."

Bond started nibbling on Mallory's earlobe while whispering: "Who told you it was a woman?"

Suddenly Gareth turned away from him with an offended expression. This time Bond let him go only to ask again: "What about the greenhorn then? Have you been visiting Q-branch a lot more than usual?"

Mallory poured himself a glass of scotch, looked at James again. "I wasn't aware of your possessive attitude, James. I'd rather gained the impression you'd prefer a more open relationship."

James couldn't tell anymore if Gareth was serious or was trying to bugger him and it started to annoy him. His voice was sounding angry now: "So why is it you care about with whom I spend my nights?"

Gareth's expression turned into one of pure bliss. "I win, you lose. I'm glad I still have the better poker face, James. Don't be ridiculous. I have no private interest whatsoever in our Quartermaster, but it's delightful to see you being so jealous. In fact, it is quite entertaining and pleasurable in itself."

"I'm glad I could be of any use," James sulked.

"You didn't ask me about Tanner yet," Mallory continued his teasing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course," Mallory approached him.

"Call yourself lucky." Gareth's lips were soft against his own.

"Lucky, James?"

Bond couldn't answer because his mouth was preoccupied for a moment.

They paused for a moment out of breath, but James was already busy, opening the silver-shining buttons of Mallory's waistcoat slowly and one by one.

"Are we not going to have a civil conversation about your journey first?" Mallory asked, looking down at James' fast working hands.

"You'll find it all written down in my report by tomorrow morning, Sir." James continued, opening Gareth's shirt, throwing his vest to the ground.

"This ensemble is not some cheap Q gadget you can lose or break, but a Tom Ford piece, so I'd appreciate a more sensitive handling. And since you're wearing Ford as well it's rather hard to understand why you can't…"

"Shut up, Sir." Bond whispered before he kissed Mallory again, who didn't make any effort to continue with his complaints.

The End


End file.
